everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Mythos/Epilogues
The whereabouts of former members of the Royal Mythos after graduating from the Mythology Program. (OCs added must be preexisting members, and keep in mind that the Royals did not receive their destinies due to the unbinding of the Book of Myths by Midnight Darkness. also, next gen children may be mentioned, but should be described in depth elsewhere such as Future) Heather von Olympus: '''After a while of the best Psyche-ological treatment divinity could buy, Heather eventually calmed herself and came to terms with the outcome of the Mythology Program and her destiny, although she still hates Erin Discord intensely and misses her twin dearly. Still, she for the most part has cleared her reputation and became something of an Olympian socialite, worshiped by her own Grecian cults and also following her mother as a goddess of marriage and royalty. At some point thirteen years ago, her daughter Ambrosia was fathered by an unknown god. '''Helia Troy: '''As the Second Trojan War never occurred due to the Book of Myths' unbinding, Helia returned to her old kingdom with her parents, Menelaus and Helen, who promptly abdicated the throne out of shame and left Sparta entirely, leaving Helia as reigning Queen. Despite her new position as a young head of state, she willingly completed her education at the Spartan Academy, where she fell in love with a handsome but meek nobleman her age named Myles (who had actually harbored feelings for her prior to her leaving for Ever After High), and they married shortly after graduation, becoming King and Queen of Sparta. Later, they had their only child, a son named Tyndareus II, who is heir to their throne. It should be noted that Sparta and New Troy are on excellent terms as allied kingdoms. '''Damon Eurotas: '''Disappointed he would let down his Spartan mentors but inwardly grateful he was not required to lead his home kingdom into another war, nor marry a female he did not love and unwillingly become King, Damon accepted Queen Helia’s offer as Captain of Sparta’s Royal Guard, and in that position he met the love of his life, another strapping Spartan soldier, and together they protect and love both Sparta and each other with passion. '''Narcy Lake: '''Secretly ecstatic she was no longer bound to drown herself, Narcy briefly became a model after the Mythology Program, but found the job unfulfilling and switched to managing and publicizing celebrities of both Myth and Fairytale origins, and just as well is a greatly admired high-class socialite in her own right. The nature of her job requires that she travel quite a bit, typically by private airfare, but she officially resides in a modern chateau in the Fairisian countryside of France, located next to a scenic lakeside. '''Yujin Cao: Since Yujin never got her destiny nor received the Elixir of Life, and thus remained with a human lifespan, she’s decided to live out the rest of her days as an actress in the mortal world, specifically in Beverly Hills, Los Page-eles, although she also has seven other homes in China. Despite the loss of an eternity as a goddess, she is still nearly regarded as one due to her beauty and fame, and is still blessed by her immortal father, the patron god of actors. She has kept in touch with many of the Royal Mythos, immortal or otherwise. Sandra Arcadian: After EAH, Sandra first tries her hand at racing, and wins a few medals before settling down as a teacher of fighting with blades at Raissa’s School Of Talents, a private school that teaches lots of things and was founded by Raissa Xuan. She grows fond of teaching and decides to keep the job. Sh helps with sporting events as well. Her family grows when Elpidios, her adoptive brother, gets married and has kids. A little while after, she adopts a baby girl and names her Thadea. She never marries or falls in love. Branwen Odinson: '''Branwen accepted Shield's job offer as a part of a government agency's black ops unit and as a translator. He and Shield became best friends and even got himself engaged to Katherine, an intelligence officer and a black ops unit member, with Shield and Hero acting as his wing-men. He currently lives in Washington DC with his fiancee. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Mercy decided to go on to medical school, specially to become a psychiatrist. She currently works alongside Musette as a rehabilitation expert for abused and abandoned children. And she marries Julius Miseria. '''Agape Cyprian: Around a month after graduation, she gets married to Deene Hopebringer (Sister's Night Out) and has two kids, Jewel and Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer. She decides she likes wedding planning and becomes a legit wedding planner and part-time love counselor for a magazine Ingrid Asgardian runs. Then she moves on to opening a resort, which still offers wedding planning services. She visits her half-sisters regularly, but they come over more to see her daughters. 'Hero Şervan and Evîn Şerr: '''After graduation, they decided to settle down in the mortal world. Evîn uses her skills in sewing to become a fashion designer whereas Hero works as a black ops agent and drugs expert for a government agency alongside Shield and Branwen whom he became best friends with. They eventually got engaged and live together in Washington DC. '''JD Empress: '''Not much to be said, JD returned to the heavens and eventually assumed the throne, having married an immortal nobleman. '''Ife Oshogbo: '''Upon graduation, Ife became a full-on model, and became very famous. Later on, she decided to show her designs and artwork to the world, and started a fashion line called ''Iyami. It was very successful as well. She still keeps in contact with her half-sisters. '''Isabella Echthrós: '''After graduation, she does take over her mother's job as the next Nemesis, despite the unbounding of the Book of Myths. However, after a while, she felt like that she wanted to try out life in the mortal world and experience how it is like winning 'battles' (aka trials) without using magic or her divine abilities and has hence settled down with her adoptive sister, Vendetta Judgement and her boyfriend, Oliver Malcolm and gotten a job at the same agency that Venni worked at (but it did take her a while to...accustom herself to mortal life but she has learnt to enjoy it). The one thing she absolutely cannot understand is why is that if Venni and Oliver love each other, why do they keep pranking each other all the time? Category:Subpages